Punish you with pleasure
by kikispeachdelivery
Summary: The kinktober entry for Glaz/Kapkan. It's a two-chapter fic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Punish you with pleasure**

* * *

Glaz loved sitting outside, drawing and sketching the world around him. It was relaxing, letting go of the world and focusing all his attention to capture all its details on paper. Anything could be a source of inspiration; a tree, a wayward bird that got close, leaves caught in a whirl of wind. However, nothing seemed to inspire him today. Defeated, he went back inside. A cup of tea might help him think about his next project.

The kitchen was big, warm, and, to his surprise, already occupied. Fuze was in the kitchen instead of tinkering in the workshop. One of the counters was white with flour and Fuze was battling a ball of dough. Seeing Fuze's domestic side was rare, even for his friends. On his part, the Uzbek acknowledged Glaz's presence with a nod and continued working the dough.

Glaz loved sketching portraits of people. He had drawn all the operators in Rainbow, some more often than others, and in that moment he knew he had to capture this scene with his pencils. He sat on one of the stools and started to draw while Fuze baked. Or at least he tried to. There was no need to ask permission, all of Glaz's friends knew about his propensity to start sketching them whenever he was bored. And with Kapkan out hunting, Glaz was very bored.

Once he had successfully given form to the pastries and put them in the oven, Fuze started pacing, coming up to Glaz to take a look at what he was doing then going back to the oven without a word. Fuze checked the time and grunted when he saw it had barely been a minute. Taking pity on him, and since he was almost done with his drawing, Glaz decided to distract him for a little bit.

"Trying a new recipe?" He asked Fuze, eyes flickering up to him briefly.

"Yes." Fuze checked the clock again and mumbled a curse. "A German pastry. I wanted to try making something different."

Glaz made a vague humming noise to disguise his amusement. "As a gift for a certain German, maybe?"

Fuze looked startled, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. He advanced on Glaz and hissed at him, "How do you know? Am I that obvious?"

"Only to people who know you." Glaz placated his worry and went back to sketching the final details.

The door of the kitchen opened and Glaz didn't even have to look up to know it was Kapkan. He recognized the hunter's footsteps and his displeased grunt when he saw the main counter was occupied. In complete silence, Kapkan set a couple of already skinned rabbits on another counter and started cutting them into pieces.

The sound of the knife slicing through meat and occasionally thumping against the cutting board filled the kitchen. Kapkan was butchering the pieces rather aggressively, his eyes often darting to Glaz and Fuze instead of focusing on what he was doing. Glaz knew the reason of his scowls and adamant silence. It was a stupid reason, they all knew it, and yet Kapkan continued to act out. Any other person would be rightfully intimidated by Kapkan frowning at them while he cut up a rabbit, but Fuze just gave him a nonplussed look and went to check on his pastries. The hunter finished cutting the pieces of meat and stored them in the fridge.

"You have flour on your face," Fuze said to Glaz, gesturing to his right cheek. Before Glaz could move his hand, Fuze was already leaning over the counter and wiping his face with his thumb. Kapkan stormed out, the door slamming against the frame as he left.

"I didn't have flour on my face, did I?" Fuze's smirk was all the answer he needed. Glaz got up with a sigh, closed the notebook and left it on the stool he'd been sitting on.

"Tell your idiot boyfriend to cool down before I decide to retaliate!" Fuze called as Glaz went into the hallway.

He found Kapkan on his room, just like Glaz predicted. The hunter was lying diagonally on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had taken off most of the outer layers of his hunting gear, and was just in pants and a black shirt that clung tightly to his frame, highlighting the muscles in his arms and chest. It was one of Glaz's favourite shirts of his, for that very reason. He sat next to Kapkan, waiting to see if he would say something.

Eventually Glaz broke the silence, since Kapkan didn't seem inclined to do so. "You know Shuhrat does that on purpose. He thinks it's funny to rile you up."

The hunter sat up and grunted in annoyance. "I know Timur, I know. It's just... you've spent so much time with him lately."

That was true. Six had sent the Spetsnaz on a series of operations, but divided them into two separate teams, Glaz with Fuze and Kapkan with Tachanka. They barely had time to see each other during the last few weeks.

"I missed you too." Glaz grabbed the hunter's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Kapkan answered with a kiss, his hands grabbing the front of Glaz's shirt like he wanted to keep him from going away. Glaz was going nowhere; this was exactly where he wanted to be. The kiss turned possessive, both of them pouring their frustration into it. Kapkan invaded his mouth, his tongue massaging Glaz'. He dragged Glaz closer, biting his lower lip and still clinging to him like he was afraid the sniper would disappear. When Glaz pushed him down, Kapkan fought for control as he always did, trying to bring Glaz down on top of him. However, Kapkan stopped trying to wrestle him down after Glaz bit his neck, right over his pulse point. It was one of the hunter's weak spots, and Glaz loved playing with it. Kapkan closed his eyes and exposed his neck further, so Glaz could continue nipping and sucking purplish marks onto the pale skin.

"Let's see if you're still jealous walking around covered in love bites. That way you will have a reminder of who you belong to," Glaz whispered against his jaw, lips brushing against his stubble.

Kapkan chuckled lowly at his words, a seductive sound that was doing wonders for Glaz's libido. The hunter didn't like admitting he enjoyed relinquishing control, but his actions spoke for him. The sight of Kapkan under him, letting him paint Kapkan's body with hickeys and bite marks, gave Glaz a heady feeling of power. Glaz kissed him again, slow and lazy, savouring the moment and trying to convey how much he adored him. Impatient as ever, Kapkan broke the kiss to lift Glaz's shirt and take it off, so Glaz responded by peeling Kapkan's black shirt off too. When Kapkan's hands went to grab Glaz's trousers, Glaz pushed him down on the bed. Glaz straddled him, to prevent Kapkan from sitting up, and pinned his arms above his head with one hand. Fixing Kapkan with a steely glare, he released his wrists and went back to undressing him, slowly undoing his trousers. He made sure to brush against the tent on the front of his pants often; he loved the small gasps it drew from Kapkan.

Once he had Kapkan naked, Glaz stopped for a moment to admire the view. Kapkan used his lapse in focus to reach for Glaz's trousers, but the sniper pushed him down and bit his neck again, licking it afterwards to soothe the sting. The resulting moan went straight to Glaz's dick.

"Stay still, Maxim. Don't make me cuff you to the headboard." Kapkan's eyes went wide, not with surprise but with lust. Perhaps it was something to try next time.

"Alright," Kapkan conceded, "I'm at your mercy, Timur."

The hunter's surrender and his sultry voice drove Glaz mad with desire. He wrapped his hand around Kapkan's hot, hard length and stroked slowly. Gradually, Glaz sped up his tempo, tightening the hold of each upstroke, and soon he had Kapkan growling in pleasure. He kissed Kapkan again, mapping every corner of his mouth while he jerked him off, Glaz's thumb flicking over the head of his cock making Kapkan groan into the kiss. To see how the hunter reacted, he stopped stroking him. It resulted in a whine of disappointment, but that was all.

"See, when you're good for me, you get rewarded," Glaz mumbled against his lips.

He went down, hot breath ghosting against Kapkan's heated and sensitive erection before he took it into his mouth, working it further and further down his throat with each bob of his head. Glaz gently scratched Kapkan's thighs, his tongue tracing the underside of the cock in his mouth. The heated growls and moans falling from Kapkan's lips were like music to him. Glaz could tell Kapkan was really close. Just as he was sure Kapkan was about to blow his load, he stopped.

"Fuck! Why did you –"

"Don't you want to come while I'm inside you?" Glaz bit his thigh, making him groan half in pain half in pleasure.

"You know where the lube is." That was all the encouragement Glaz needed.

The lube was on the first drawer of the nightstand, exactly where they left it last time. Glaz grabbed a pillow and positioned it under Kapkan's hips. Kneeling between his legs, he coated his fingers with a generous amount of the viscous fluid. Glaz wasted no time in pushing a finger inside the hunter, the tight ring of muscle yielding easily under the pressure. He immediately added a second finger, tearing a shaky grunt from the hunter. Glaz knew exactly where to find the spot that had Kapkan clutching at the sheets, overwhelmed with pleasure. He committed the view to memory to draw later; the way Kapkan bit his lips, the crease between his brows, the way his cock twitched against his belly leaving droplets of precum on his skin. Glaz's own cock throbbed painfully in the confines of his pants. This was a sweet torture for both of them.

"Ah, fuck me Timur." Kapkan tried to disguise his pleading as a command, but the broken little whimper at the end gave it away.

"You want to be fucked, hmm? I could make you come screaming my name." Glaz stopped fingering him and slowly withdrew his fingers from inside him. Kapkan nodded frantically, making Glaz chuckle at his eagerness. "But do you think you deserve it, love?"

"What..." Kapkan looked at him like he'd grown a second head, blinking in confusion at the question.

"You were acting like an idiot out of misplaced jealousy, and then I had to wrestle you into submission," Glaz softly told him, keeping his eyes on Kapkan's face to see how he reacted. "I think before any reward, I should punish you first."

It took Kapkan a couple of seconds to shift from confused to aroused by the idea, Glaz could tell by how he looked up at him, eyes dark with lust. Glaz had only been half-serious, he was expecting Kapkan to dismiss the idea and beg some more. However, Kapkan surprised him by getting on his hands and knees.

"Go on, then." Kapkan looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with Glaz. He was so eager that it took Glaz's breath away. "Punish me."

The hunter looked gorgeous like this, back arched and ass in the air, ready for whatever Glaz wanted to do to him. Glaz indulged himself in just caressing and squeezing that firm ass first, enjoying the way Kapkan wantonly pressed into his touch. The first strike of his palm across Kapkan's backside made the hunter suck in a startled breath. Glaz waited a moment to see if this was too much for him, but since Kapkan didn't ask him to stop, he continued. Glaz landed another two smacks in quick succession, the slapping sound ringing loudly between them. Kapkan's ensuing cry was a beautiful mix of pained and needy. He watched the red blooming on the bare skin, like a drop of paint on a blank canvas. Such a beautiful sight. He paused to rub his own aching erection through his trousers, using every ounce of his willpower to resist dropping his pants and rutting against Kapkan like a wild animal.

During Glaz's brief distraction, Kapkan had been humping the pillow beneath him, his ass wiggling enticingly. Glaz put a hand on his lower back to still him and swatted Kapkan again with enough force to make his hand sting. The choked cry and slight jump of surprise from Kapkan quickly settled into a drawn out groan as Glaz kept landing swats on his backside. A few hits later Kapkan relaxed, moaning with need each time Glaz hit him. His ass was mottled with red handprints and hot to the touch, but Kapkan didn't seem to mind.

Concerned, Glaz paused to caress and sooth the hot and abused backside, humming his satisfaction at Kapkan's sigh of relief. Unable to resist the idea, he dipped one finger between the hunter's ass cheeks to rub at the already slick hole. "You've taken your punishment so well, love."

Kapkan craned his neck to look at Glaz, eyes glassy and hopeful, and he knew what Kapkan was asking. He lowered his trousers and finally freed his hard cock. The relief was immediate; he'd been ignoring his raging need for far too long. Glaz squeezed some lube onto his palm and distributed it evenly over his shaft. The simple contact of his hand had Glaz biting back a moan. He positioned himself behind Kapkan and slid his erection between the hunter's buttocks, teasing the twitching hole without breaching him. Kapkan groaned in frustration and pushed back against him, trying to fuck himself on Glaz's cock.

"Stop teasing and– Ohh!" Kapkan's tirade broke off into a pleased moan as Glaz slowly penetrated him.

The preparation hadn't been as thorough as usual and Kapkan was tighter than Glaz had anticipated. Worried about hurting Kapkan, he fucked him in small increments, going as deep as he could before easing back a bit and pressing further. Eventually, he was balls deep inside that velvety heat, his dick throbbing and nearly overwhelming Glaz with the need to pound into Kapkan without care. He held onto Kapkan's waist, his thumb drawing soothing circles on the skin, and slid out nearly all the way before slowly thrusting back inside him. Kapkan's trembling arms gave out and he hid his face in the mattress to muffle a whine.

"Don't hide from me, love." Glaz brought a hand to Kapkan's neck, fingers toying with his hairline and carding through his hair before yanking not too roughly, forcing his face to the side. "Let me hear you."

He set a punishing pace, ramming into Kapkan and making his reddened ass bounce with every thrust. The hunter met all of Glaz's movements eagerly, until one thrust made Kapkan let out a strangled moan and clench around him. Glaz kept thrusting into him, delighting in his broken whimpers every time he pushed his dick inside him. Glaz wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer, he was sure. He let go of any remaining restraint, selfishly chasing his own pleasure.

However, he wasn't selfish enough to forget about his lover's pleasure. He reached around to stroke Kapkan's thick erection, but it came as a surprise when in the next thrust Kapkan seized around him. The hunter sobbed Timur's name in ecstasy, his dick jumping in Glaz's hold as he ejaculated all over the covers. Glaz thrust into him once more, grinding deep inside him and reaching his climax with a choked moan, filling Kapkan with his cum.

The world narrowed down, only he and Kapkan existed in that moment, just the two of them panting and trembling in bliss. He caressed Kapkan's thighs and slowly slipped out of him, some semen leaking out of the abused entrance once Glaz withdrew. He collapsed on the bed and brought Kapkan down on top of him, mindful to keep his sore backside from touching the rough covers. He hugged the hunter and caressed his back, laying kisses on every inch of his skin that he could reach. He loved that Kapkan laid pliant and relaxed in his arms, letting Glaz shower him in affection, occasionally returning his kisses and looking at him with a soft smile. It was rare to see him this unguarded, and Glaz loved Kapkan even more for it, for trusting him like that.

"You're absolutely evil, turning into a sex fiend every time we're alone," Kapkan's complaint was stifled with a kiss, so Glaz just laughed. "And then you go back to being a sweetheart."

"Is that a complaint, Maxim? Or is it praise?" Glaz shifted to kiss him again, sighing contentedly against his lips.

"I'm not sure," Kapkan's confession prompted another chuckle from them both. "My ass hurts though."

Glaz was already thinking about which lotion he could use for Kapkan's sore ass. The only downside to that plan was that to grab the lotion, he would have to stop kissing his boyfriend, and right now that was absolutely unacceptable. There was a lazy sort of euphoria enveloping them, and Glaz wanted to indulge more in it, surely a couple more minutes of cuddling would not hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Risky training**

* * *

Routine at Hereford Base wasn't a synonym of a quiet and peaceful life. Quite the contrary. When they weren't being deployed on high risk operations, training was the main focus. And training exercises were treated with the same intensity as actual combat. Most of the time, anyway.

Kapkan was bored. He usually enjoyed the defense rounds because it was the perfect setting to set up traps, but the area he and Glaz were covering was deserted. Obviously the Frenchies and the Americans were taking their sweet time thinking of how to enter the house. Kapkan wanted to move around, roam and see if he caught a glimpse of their opponents. Tachanka hadn't liked the suggestion and firmly told him to shut up and hold his position.

With nothing to do, Kapkan's mind was free to wander aimlessly. He wondered how Six could afford to find places like this for them to train, houses in the middle of nowhere that they could freely destroy during these exercises. He wouldn't deny it was fun. When he had something to do, of course.

"See anything yet?" Kapkan asked over the comms. After the previous rounds, he was brimming with adrenaline and energy. He itched for combat.

"Nothing here," Finka answered him, while Tachanka and Fuze could be heard whispering in the background.

"All clear down here," Blitz replied too. The German team had been picked to defend the objective room, and the Spetsnaz were to be the first line of defence against the other two teams.

Suppressing a sigh, his eyes fell on the other person in the room. Glaz was hiding behind a couch, ready to shoot at anyone who poked their head over the door. Kapkan sat next to him, their legs brushing together. Glaz flashed him a smile, amused by Kapkan's restlessness. It ignited a small pang of longing in him; Glaz's smiles could make life seem better and brighter, even fleeting ones like this.

"Aren't you glad you can finally sit without flinching?" Kapkan looked at Glaz in surprise. The damn cheeky bastard was lucky to be pretty, otherwise Kapkan would be going for revenge.

"Remain on target," Kapkan scoffed, ignoring Glaz's stifled chuckles.

On second thought, Kapkan could go for some revenge after all. He pretended to keep an eye on the entrance, in case something finally happened, and put his hand on Glaz's knee. Seeing as that elicited no reaction from the sniper, Kapkan let his hand glide higher, feeling up the strong thigh under the Gorka suit. That provoked a reaction, a sharp intake of breath from Glaz, the muscles tensing under his palm.

"What are you doing?" Glaz hissed, stopping Kapkan's hand from going even further.

"Finding a way to pass the time."

"This is not-" Kapkan stopped his complaints by climbing on his lap. The sniper's confused expression was adorable.

Kapkan pushed down his tactical scarf and then Glaz's, looking at him with unabashed hunger. Frozen in surprise, Glaz displayed no resistance when Kapkan went for a kiss. Downstairs, a window was broken, the sound of shattering glass echoing in the house. Neither of them seemed to care. Kapkan pushed Glaz down on the floor and kissed him again, this time deeper than before. All illusion of complete control vanished when Glaz reacted by grabbing his ass, trying to roll him over. The kiss turned aggressive, teeth biting soft flesh and making each other grunt in a mix of pain and pleasure.

This was probably the worst idea Kapkan had in a long time, but the combination of the aggressive nature of their make out and the thrill of impending danger was too intoxicating. He wrestled with Glaz while gunfire echoed from the ground floor, and he loved every second of it. Reluctantly, they stopped, waiting to see if their help would be needed in the fight. One, two heartbeats passed. The shooting stopped. Nothing on the comms either. Kapkan remained still, straddling Glaz to keep him from moving, listening intently if there was any further sign of combat. Silence was all he heard, only broken by their agitated breathing.

In an instant, Glaz grabbed his shoulder with one hand and hooked the other under his leg, flipping them around. Glaz pushed him against the couch they were using as a barricade, twisting one of Kapkan's arms behind his back to immobilise him. He was trapped between the cushioned seat and Glaz's body; he couldn't get free, no matter how much he growled and struggled against Glaz's hold. Kapkan had taught this manoeuvre to Glaz in one of their training sessions, perhaps he taught him too well. Glaz bent forward to kiss him, nipping playfully at the side of his jaw. The aroused moan that escaped Kapkan's throat was completely involuntary.

"Was that a moan, Maxim?" Glaz's voice was full of curiosity, and Kapkan had a sinking feeling the sniper would not easily forget about it. Not after tightening the grip on his arm and making Kapkan groan again. Glaz leaned to whisper in his ear. "Do you want to focus on the training? Or do you want me to tie your arms behind your back?"

It was a terrible idea. Worse than what they'd done so far. However, neither of them was thinking straight at the moment. "Yes, do it."

Kapkan heard Glaz rummage around his pockets, then took his other arm and brought it back too. Glaz pushed Kapkan's arms together, forearms parallel to each other. Judging by the noise and how it felt over the sleeves of his suit, Glaz used a zip tie to secure his arms.

"Is it too tight? Does it hurt you?" Glaz's concern was sweet, but the plastic tie wasn't in contact with his skin. Kapkan honestly doubted a zip tie could hurt him over his combat suit. He still tested the binding. It offered some margin for squirming, but he wouldn't be able to get out of it.

"It's fine." Kapkan's voice was strained, a combination of the excitement coursing through him and being bent over the couch. Glaz pressed his body against him to kiss Kapkan again, crotch flush against the hunter's ass. It was impossible to not notice the evidence of how affected Glaz was. Pushing back seemed the obvious reaction. Not that Kapkan stopped to think about it, he just acted on instinct.

With a gasp, Glaz stopped kissing him and put his hands on Kapkan's waist. In that position, all Kapkan could think of was of the last time he'd been at Glaz's mercy, how the sniper had spanked and fucked him. "You truly seem to like this, hmm?"

Kapkan didn't deign to answer that, just huffed and tried to grind his ass against Glaz's crotch. That was a clear enough message. It worked. Glaz took the hint and unbuttoned Kapkan's pants, sliding them down until they hit the ground. There was no comment about Kapkan's lack of underwear, but Glaz lightly pinched his ass cheek. In his defence, Kapkan would point out they had been lazing in bed until late, and after the quick shower he just grabbed his clothes without care. He supposed Glaz wasn't going to complain about it, since it made this much easier. One of Glaz's hands was on Kapkan semi-erect cock, expertly stroking the length to full hardness; the other hand squeezed his ass possessively.

"Try to keep quiet," Glaz warned him. Kapkan felt Glaz's lips against his skin, right above the cleft of his ass. "Just tell me if you need me to stop."

Hearing the warning, Kapkan braced himself for another spanking. He was about to tell Glaz he could endure any punishment the sniper threw his way, but his words of defiance turned into a shocked gasp as Glaz gripped his ass with both hands and spread him open. The forceful and possessive grasp just aroused Kapkan further; it was so satisfying to know he could turn the usually gentle Glaz into a hungry beast.

The heat of Glaz's tongue tracing his opening made Kapkan whine in surprised delight. The hand on his cock kept stroking him and Kapkan nearly lost his mind at the combined stimulation. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this turned on. In fact, he could barely think at all. Glaz stopped jerking him off to play with his balls, the thumb pushing on his perineum. Kapkan choked on another moan and pressed his ass back, against Glaz's face, his own face burning in pleasure and embarrassment.

It was a divine sensation, Glaz's tongue teasing his rim, alternating between broad licks and gentle attempts to press into him. And all the while, the thumb kept rubbing and adding pressure on his perineum. Kapkan's legs trembled and he was steadily leaking precum on the floor. It felt beyond amazing and, at the same time, it wasn't enough.

"More," Kapkan growled, sharp and demanding. He needed Glaz to grant him relief.

Glaz stopped licking his entrance and Kapkan craned his neck to look at him, outraged. The bindings and the position he was in didn't afford much mobility, but Kapkan caught a glimpse of Glaz sucking his own fingers, wetting them thoroughly. Such an erotic image, and knowing what Glaz intended to do with those fingers, only added to Kapkan's impatience.

The first finger went in easily enough, the shallow in and out movements felt more teasing than fulfilling. Slipping the second one in didn't seem to require much work either, but Glaz was quite adept at making Kapkan open up. With both fingers finally inside, Glaz pressed them further, brushing repeatedly over Kapkan's sweet spot and making his whole body shudder. Glaz's other hand stopped playing with Kapkan's length, the sound of rustling fabric and a little, trembling sigh left no doubt to what the sniper was doing. Kapkan wished he could actually see Glaz pleasuring himself while fingering him. In fact, just thinking about Glaz's hard cock was enough to send Kapkan into a lustful frenzy.

"Fuck, I want you. Now." Kapkan hoped Glaz wouldn't make him beg, but he would if that was what it took.

Glaz stopped his ministrations, hesitant. The sudden standstill brought an increased awareness of their surroundings. There was a fierce fight going on some place downstairs, shots and curses coming from voices they knew so well. A heated growl escaped him when Glaz made a scissoring motion with the fingers still deep inside him. He'd take that as a yes.

"We don't have lube, we'll have to make do." Glaz withdrew the fingers and moved to the side, so now Kapkan was staring at Glaz's magnificent erection. The tip was glistening with beads of precum, inviting to be licked. "Open up, love."

With practiced ease, Kapkan let Glaz's length slide into his mouth. He concentrated on getting it wet and slick, not caring how sloppy the blowjob was. Drool slid at the corner of his lips as he tried to take Glaz deeper, the sniper closing his eyes and whining softly. He poked the slit with his tongue, tasting the precum and moaning around Glaz's shaft. The desperate noise it drew from Glaz was beautiful. However, the sniper didn't let him play with him for long, slipping out of his mouth with a regretful groan. Glaz's thumb rubbed at his lower lip, smearing the excess of saliva mixed with precum. Kapkan licked the pad of the thumb, a light and teasing touch and a reminder of what he could do to Glaz. The sniper's heated gaze was too much to resist, he already felt like he was burning in desire, he was unable to handle Glaz's too. Kapkan nodded and Glaz went back behind him, both ready for more.

"Tell me if it hurts, alright?" Glaz positioned the head of his cock against Kapkan's hole, hands grabbing the hunter's hips, and proceeded to gently push and withdraw until he got past the tight ring of muscle.

It wasn't the easy slide they were used to, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as Kapkan had imagined. The deeper Glaz pushed in, the easier it seemed to take him whole. Kapkan soon regretted his optimism, the sting of pain sudden and uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he didn't tell Glaz to stop. Kapkan bit his lip and tried to relax, hoping it would pass soon. Once Glaz bottomed out the pain disappeared, gradually turning into pleasure as he moved his hips slowly in a circular motion, getting used to the fullness inside him. Kapkan could swear Glaz felt bigger than usual, or perhaps he was just tighter. Either way, the sensation was amazing now that the pain was gone.

A window shattered and one of his EDDs went off. The training version of his traps wasn't lethal, of course, but they were still wonderful to let him know from which direction the enemy was coming from. Whoever it was, they were much closer than Kapkan would like. Footsteps approached down the corridor, but Glaz didn't stop fucking him. The sniper thrust into him slow and gentle, pleasure building up inside Kapkan alarmingly fast.

"Lion, do you pick anything on the second floor?" It was Rook's voice, almost in front of the room they were in. Kapkan hoped the couch would cover them, he truly didn't want to be interrupted at the moment.

The answer on Rook's comm could be heard in the relative silence of the corridor. _"N-no… nothing. Go down to help us."_

The footsteps intensified and then dimmed as Rook went forward, blindly trusting his teammate's information, which was good news for Glaz and Kapkan. The long, drawn-out thrusts had Kapkan growling in bliss, the quiet sound growing in volume at the same time his pleasure did. Glaz put a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"Shh, you'll give away our position," the sniper chastised Kapkan in a whisper, grabbing his bound arms for leverage and thrusting in deep.

Kapkan moaned again, Glaz's rhythm getting faster but no less gentle. He always thought the expression 'seeing stars' was an exaggeration, but that was exactly what Kapkan was experiencing now. The hunter bit Glaz's hand, trying to swallow down a helpless whimper as Glaz fucked him. Despite the lack of direct stimulation, Kapkan's cock was harder than ever. He felt like he was going to explode at any moment, precum dripping heavily from his untouched erection. Glaz felt so good inside him, hitting the right spot with every thrust. If it wasn't for the hand covering his mouth Kapkan would probably be yowling like a cat in heat.

Glaz's quiet groans every time he pushed into him only fuelled the fire spreading through Kapkan. He was reaching a tipping point, warmth curling in his lower belly as he involuntarily clenched around Glaz. He nearly screamed in ecstasy while Glaz kept his relentless assault, clamping down around him harder as the most intense pleasure seemed to radiate through his body. Kapkan was distantly aware of his dick jumping and shooting his release on the floor, of Glaz's drawn-out moan as he stilled and his shaft throbbed deep inside Kapkan. It was messy and unexpected, and Kapkan loved every second of it.

In all honesty, Kapkan was surprised by how intense it all felt. He was still trembling through the aftershocks of his climax, convinced that Glaz had ruined him. If they were in bed, they would cuddle and kiss, and eventually go for a second round. The explosion of a breaching charge reminded them this was not the place nor the moment for post-coital cuddling. They could count themselves lucky nobody had discovered them. Glaz carefully withdrew from him, making Kapkan hiss despite the care Glaz put in his movements.

Since he was still bound, Kapkan let Glaz clean them up as best as possible and redress them. Only then did Glaz take Kapkan's knife and cut the zip tie keeping his arms together. Kapkan thought about disarming the sniper and turning the situation around, just to see how Glaz would react when the blade was pressing on his neck. However, after so long with his arms tied, the limbs were cold and heavy and Kapkan's coordination wasn't as good as it could be. Instead, he let Glaz massage his arms and press a kiss to his shoulder, even though all he could feel through the combat suit was some pressure on the the area.

Standing up posed another challenge, his legs still jittery, so Kapkan used the couch to help himself up. Glaz noticed his stilted movements. "Can you walk or will you need a wheelchair?"

He looked at Glaz deadly serious, unamused by the cheeky joke. "Next time you'll be the one tied up and on his knees."

Kapkan's threat was received with an agreeable hum, but he knew Glaz well enough to know it was the sniper's way of saying 'We'll see about that'. The skepticism was warranted, seeing the path their sex life had taken lately. Not that Kapkan was complaining; it had been eye opening and fantastic. He covered his face again with the tactical scarf and grabbed his weapon from the floor. Time to go down before anyone came up to check where they were.

Just before they reached the stairs, Glaz grabbed his hand and made him turn around. Kissing with their respective scarves covering their mouths was sort of pointless, but the gesture still made Kapkan's heart flutter. They separated and, despite having most of his face covered, Kapkan smiled at Glaz like the fool in love he was. Glaz beamed back at him, his stunning blue eyes lighting up in happiness.

The familiar urge to protect Glaz kicked in hard, brought to the forefront thanks to the sound of combat coming from the ground floor, even if it was just a training exercise. "Stay behind me."

Their arrival downstairs was met with surprise from everyone. It looked like the round was over. Their team was looking at them with suspicion, and Kapkan was glad that most of his face was covered. It was harder to accidentally betray something if they couldn't see his face. Similarly in Glaz's case, although the sniper was a master at looking perfectly innocent at all times. Before Kapkan could ask if they had won or lost, Tachanka cuffed him on the back of the head. Not with much force, but it was still jarring.

"Where the hell were you two? Didn't you hear the shots or just decided to take a nap?"

"You told us to hold position until you ordered otherwise," Kapkan shrugged. This came naturally to him, acting like a smartass as he always did with Tachanka. "You never called us."

"That's true," Glaz helpfully supplied. "After a while we decided to come down, but the round was over."

Technically speaking, that wasn't a lie. They simply glossed over some details. Tachanka grunted some choice words in Russian, but he didn't push the issue any longer. The general conversation soon turned about Pulse, on how he had accidentally fucked up one of the breaching charges and it wouldn't explode until someone shot at it from afar. The only person who was distracted from the conversation was Lion, who kept occasionally glancing at them. However, as soon as Kapkan or Glaz looked at him, the Frenchman would blush and look away. Perhaps he had seen something he shouldn't with his drone, but as long as he kept his mouth shut about it everything would be fine. Otherwise, next time Finka dragged Lion into one of the Spetsnaz sparring sessions, Kapkan would rough him up, oh yes. Nonetheless, seeing the way Lion blushed and nervously smiled at them, Kapkan was sure the Frenchman wouldn't have the guts to tell a soul.


End file.
